Ohana Whatapp Group
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Part 1 of the Series: Summary: It Steve's fault. Or is it? Part 2 of the Series: Summary: Poor Danny… he does not love pineapple, and now he just has to bear it LOL Part 3: If Danny thought that Steve was learning something, he was wrong.
1. Story 1: It's Steve's Fault

Story 1: It's Steve's Fault

Series: Ohana Whatsapp Group

Summary: It Steve's fault. Or is it?

Disclaimer: There not mine, but the plot is… LOL

Notes: Ohana Whatsapp Group – the messages will be **bold.**

Phone calls will be _Italic_.

* * *

Danny is wandering in the house, and the quiet is bothering him, as the reason he came to the house is to search for Charlie.

**Ohana**

**Danny: Is Charlie with you?**

**Lou: Nope.**

**Kono: Why are you not at work?**

**Grace: He is with me daddy.**

**I thought that you are with Uncle Steve.**

**Danny: Where are you Monkey?**

**Grace: I'm at mom and Stan's place, Charlie's with us.**

**I thought that you were at work.**

**Danny: I'll send you all a text soon explaining why I am not at work right now. I just need to make a call first.**

**Lou: Oh boy. This is going be hilarious. **

**Chin: Oops, someone's going to get it… **

While on the road, Steve is driving in Danny's car, while the owner is not around.

McGarrett noticed it was Danno on his phone's screen.

"_Danno, why didn't you show up for work this morning?"_

"_You have some nerve to ask me that!"_

"_What did I do now?!"_

Lou laughs and said, "You are so busted McGarrett."

"_Lou, so you are his partner now, at least he didn't lock you in your home while taking your car."_

"Oh boy."

"_Lou, I want to talk with you, remove the speaker."_

"_Wait a sec… okay I'm off speaker now."_

"_I'm going to make him pay… I mean how could he forget me and just take the car?"_

"_You are right Danny. Now, what are you going to do?"_

While this conversation is going on Steve is swerving the car from side to side on the road, he glares at Lou, but say nothing.

"_I think I have something in mind. I'll write in the group, do you think he'll notice?"_

"_Only one way to find out…"_

Lou then returns the phone to its place.

**Danny: This idiot locked me inside the house, just to take my car.**

**Chin: So, what's your plan, brah?**

**Danny: Anyone hungry? Steve paying for first round.**

**Grace: I'm in.**

**Kono: So am I.**

**Lou: I'm in too.**

**Chin: As am I.**

"What was that all about?" Asked Steve.

"I'm not going to answer that, just look at the messages." Lou suggested.

**Steve: Hey, knock it off Danno, I didn't do nothing.**

**Danny: Want to explain the whole group why I'm not at work Steven?**

**Steve: Umm…**

**Lou: I guess that settled then, McGarret, first round's on you...**


	2. Story 2: Everybody Loves Pineapple…

Story 2: Everybody Loves Pineapple… Except Danno

Series: Ohana Whatsapp Group

Summary: Poor Danny… he does not love pineapple, and now he just has to bear it LOL

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… LOL

Notes: Ohana Whatsapp Group – the messages will be **bold.**

Phone calls will be _Italic_.

* * *

**Ohana**

**You changed this group's icon.**

**Steve: ****You're not in Jersey anymore.**

**Lou: Why did you change the icon, Danny?**

**Danny: I'm homesick, that's why.**

**Steve: I'll change it soon, and Danny****, you really need to start loving pineapple.**

**Danny: Don't change the icon.**

**Steve: This is not your call Danno, I'm the Admin too, you know.**

**SuperSeal changed this group's icon.**

**Chin: Thank you McGarrett, finally something to look up to.**

**Danny: Seriously Chin, a pineapple?**

**Kono: What's wrong with pineapple?**

**Danny: Everything.**

**Grace: But Danno, pineapple are sweet just Uncle Steve and sour like you. **

**Lou: Oh boy.**

**Danny: You say that I'm the sour one, Monkey?**

**Steve: Thank you Gracie.**

**Danny: Shut up Steve, and don't encourage her.**

5 minutes later, Steve called to Danny.

"_Hey Danno, is Grace with you this weekend?"_

"_Why do you ask Steven?"_

"_I've been thinking…"_

**Lou: Where have you two gone to? it's way too quiet here.**

"_Thinking might not suit you, you rather shoot first and ask the questions later."_

"_Ha Ha Danny," _Steve mumbled and then he continued_, "I've been thinking that maybe you and Gracie come to my home, and I'll bring the treats."_

"_You are not bringing pineapples!"_


	3. Story 3: Who's the Admin?

Story 3: Who's the Admin?

Series: Ohana Whatsapp Group

Summary: If Danny thought that Steve was learning something, he was wrong.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… LOL

Notes: Ohana Whatsapp Group – the messages will be **bold.**

Phone calls will be _Italic_.

* * *

**Ohana**

**Chin added Duke**

**Kono added Poa**

**Lou added Will**

**Lou added Renee**

**Danny: You are not admins as far as I know, so how could you add more people to the Ohana group?**

**Chin: I guess you didn't check this this group in a while, you didn't notice Steve added all of us as Admin, except for Grace.**

**Will: Thank you for adding me, now I am going to see what is making Grace laugh so much… LOL.**

**Renee: So, is this how you spend your days, Lou?**

**Kono: Where is Steve anyway?**

**Danny: Driving my car, but don't worry, Steven will learn to play nice and follow the rules.**

**Will: What rules?**

**Lou: Ignore him.**

**Grace: Welcome to the Ohana group Will.**

**Will: Thank you Grace.**

While in the car, Danny glares at Steven but remained quiet, which did not help Super Seal since, as much as he won't admit it, he loved the way Danny rants.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Danny."

"Watch the road Steven."

"Now I know that I did something wrong, so what did I do?" Steven asked as he turned the car away from the road and stopped it. then he glared at his partner.

"What did you do to _our_ group?" Danny asked.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Steve replied, not knowing why his partner was angry at him.

"When I first opened the group, I let you know that only me and you will be the Admins, and now all hell breaks loose, and everyone except for Grace are Admins." Danny explained.

"So… What's the big deal?" asked Steven, not getting the point.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Steven checked his phone and saw what was happening in their group.

**Ohana**

**45 messages unread.**

**Steven: Seriously? 45 messages?**

**Kono: Our great and fearless leader has arrived… Grin**

**Chin added an Unknown Number**

**Danny: Who did you add now, Chin?**

**Unknown Number: Good to be here, all. Thank you Chin.**

**Danny: And you are? I don't recognize the number.**

**Steve: Who did you add, Chin?**

**Chin: I told you that they wouldn't know you.**

**Unknown Number: Considering the fact it is my first smartphone, and I don't like to use them at all, but still, I was curious to death to know what makes you all laugh at the HQ, and then Kono showed me, so I had to be added to the group.**

**Grace: Is that you Uncle Jerry?**

**Jerry: Yep, it is me. So, what did I miss?**

**Lou: Long story short, Danny is pissed off at Steve for changing the Admins thing.**

**Jerry: Oh.**

**Danny: What do you mean by writing 'Oh'?**

**Chin: Please don't start, I will not hear the end of it.**

**Jerry: LOL.**

"Are you happy, Steven?" Danny asked.

"It didn't hurt anyone, Danno," Steve replied and then he added, "Even Jerry is in the group, Imagine that."

"There's something wrong with you, and you know that."

**Jerry: Where have these two gone?**

**Lou: They must be bickering like they always do, and Jerry, welcome to the group.**

**Jerry: Thank you all.**

**Chin: Actually, you should thank Steve for mading us all Admins.**

**Grace: I'm not an Admin.**

**Will: Me too.**

Danny stared at his partner and said, "I really don't know where I went wrong with you," he sighed heavily and then he added, "You didn't learn anything in the Army?"

"It's the Navy Danno."

Steven looked at his phone and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Check the group."

Danny almost regretted that he added Steven or even opened this group, only to see that almost everyone are praising Steve.

Danny looked at the ceiling of his car and only asked, "Why?"


End file.
